The Ginger Scarf
by Glue Project
Summary: Seto gets a scarf for Christmas. [For the CC challenge at LittleDragon] [SetoJou] [ShortChapters]
1. Part One

Title: The Ginger Scarf  
Authoress: Glue Project  
Genre: Rmance/Humor  
Rating: (shrug) PG-13  
Spoilers: None.  
Warnings: None.  
Pairings: SetoJou  
Disclaimer: I no own. You no sue. Okies?  
Summary: Seto gets a scarf for Christmas.

Hm. Well, this is a prologue of sorts, I guess. This is written for the Christmas Contast at LittleDragon. M'Kay? I just thought that I'd post this here as well.

Part One : The Ginger Scarf

* * *

Kaiba Seto didn't know why he didn't throw out the gift as soon as he had seen  
it sitting on his porch-step.

Dressed up in green and gold paper, it looked to be one of the few presents  
that actually held some merit of goodwill.

Typically, those like that were the ones that held bombs.

He had opened it regardless, surprised at the slight scent of ginger that  
wafted out of the cardboard, and the green-and-blue crocheted scarf that was  
held within.

Now he was at school, collar folded down for once and the scarf wound around  
his neck.

He was surprised that the simple bit of yarn was actually warm, and that  
someone had accurately read him to see that a scarf was the only thing that he  
needed for Christmas.

Not that he couldn't go out and buy one himself--it was just that he was too  
busy during the fall and winter seasons, and by the time that he had enough  
time to brave the stores, scarves had been hidden and bathing suits were  
stocked.

His fingers flew over the keyboard, eyes flicking up every once and again to  
see the students that trickled slowly into the classroom.

Few, if any, spared him any looks.

He was used to that. It was routine.

This was the last day of school before Christmas break, and as such, they were  
going to do _nothing_ all day today.

A waste of time he thought.

Jounouchi wandered into the room, surprisingly early for him. He watched him  
sit down and joke with his friends, the quick-silver smile presented for all to  
see.

And all he could smell was ginger.

* * *

So much for Part One. Oh well, ne?

-Glue


	2. Part Two

Title: The Ginger Scarf  
Authoress: Glue Project  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Rating: (shrug) PG-13  
Spoilers: None.  
Warnings:None.  
Pairings: SetoJou  
Disclaimer: I no own. You no sue. Okies?  
Summary: Seto gets a scarf for Christmas.

The Ginger Scarf

Part Two

_He was warm, wrapped in a feeling of contentment that he usually didn't have the time to revel in. _

_A pair of eyes (lacking in hue) looked up at him for their position not far away, twinkling in a mischievous manner that he found strangely endearing._

_The pair of eyes, set into an anonymous face, drew closer. The voice purred out of the lips, a veil of unknown coating it. _

_"Wanna go again?"_

---

Seto woke up, eyes fuzzy, mouth drawn into an odd pout.

That had been the fourth dream in three days.

His didn't like it one bit. The dreams were distracting.

Okay, so he _was_ actually _restful_ after the dreams, something that just didn't typically happen for him.

Still!

He didn't have a clue as to who was in his dreams with him--the dreams tended to skip until the cuddling part so he also didn't have a clue as to the gender of the other as well.

It was all starting to become _very _tiring.

With a growl he clambered out of bed and made his way to the shower, sparing a second to glare at the scarf.

---

Seto rooted around the area around his desk to find the ginger snaps hidden somewhere in the mess.

"Could've sworn I put them somewhere here..."

He shoved the Pitch Black Mountain Dew cans aside, and looked under their floppy-disk coasters, attempting so hard to find the ginger snacks he wanted to dine on.

Once again, he glared at the scarf as if it was a living thing.

His laptop, in the middle of the paper-and-tin mountain, beeped. There was a paused, and then a tentative, "Hello?"

Having moved on to another part of his room, he just gave a muffled sound in recognition. He kicked the mountain of Pepsi bottles down.

The computer gave a muffled cough. "What are you looking for?"

"Ginger Snaps."

There was a pause from the computer.

Then... "Is that what's resting on my key-board?"

Seto brushed aside the mess and discovered that, yes, the ginger snaps were there, as were his reading glasses. "Thanks," he mumbled.

The computer sighed, its voice slightly feminine. "What would you do without me?"

He shrugged and then looked about his room for a second. "Probably get lost."

The computer sighed again and then said, "Do you even remember that one of your classmates is coming over to work on that project today?"

Seto gave a sheepish smile. "Heh. Think I lost that piece of paper."

The computer sighed.

---

I love messy-room!Seto. So much fun. Anyway, hopefully I'll be able to tie this up with another chapter and be able to spell-check it and post it up later here tonight. Well, byes.

Glue


	3. Part Three

Title: The Ginger Scarf  
Authoress: Glue Project  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Rating: (shrug) PG-13  
Spoilers: None.  
Warnings: None.  
Pairings: SetoJou  
Disclaimer: I no own. You no sue. Okies?  
Summary: Seto gets a scarf for Christmas.

The Ginger Scarf

Part Three

Mokuba paced restlessly in his room, dashing around his bed every once and awhile to tuck the blankets better around the form that lay sleeping on his bed.

He flitted around again, attempting to make sure that the form was s comfortable as his stitched-up body would let him be. The body shifted, a groan sliding out between parched lips before the owner slipped back into unconsciousness again.

Before Mokuba knew it, he heard the telltale creak of the door, alerting him only too late that someone was entering his domain.

"Mokuba?"

He winced, the edge of the blanket still caught in his fingers. He could practically feel his hair bristle. "Yes, Niisama?" He didn't turn around.

"Who have you hid this time?" Seto spoke softly, surprising his little brother.

Mokuba pouted but continued to tuck the form in before facing his brother—and then dragging him outside into the hall. After quietly shutting the door, he faced his big brother. He started with a sigh and then said, "I found him in the park."

Seto raised an eyebrow. This was becoming a regular occurrence—Mokuba finding people and then sending them on their way to the hospital. However, Mokuba actually bringing those people home was unusual, and even more so was it when he had them in his room.

It boiled down to Mokuba being rather worried about this mystery person.

Mokuba shifted from side to side, eyes flickering between his door and his brother. "Promise you won't throw him out?"

Seto rolled his eyes. "Why would I do that?"

Mokuba's eyes twitched towards his room when he heard another slight groan. They then slid back to his brother. He hesitated before he said, "Because it's Jou."

---

Ner. I guess I couldn't finish it in time. Oh well. I'll still finish I though. (shrug) Oh well.

Glue


End file.
